This invention relates to devices for rupturing the exposed cellular structure of a section of fruit from an orange, grapefruit, lemon et al. on relative rotation between the device and the section of fruit in pressure engagement therewith. Such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ D172,508 June 29, 1954 27,948 December 7, 1897 1,674,475 June 19, 1928 1,941,164 December 26, 1933 2,454,085 November 16, 1948 ______________________________________
As will be apparent, each of the devices disclosed includes an upstanding "reamer" which takes a somewhat arcuate cone shape and upon which a section of fruit is disposed in a face down or inverted attitude. On relative rotation of the fruit and the reamer under pressure, the exposed cellular structure of the fruit is ruptured with the result that juice is extracted therefrom.
Devices of the type disclosed have been used for many years with generally satisfactory results. The devices have not been wholly satisfactory, however, with regard particularly to the speed and efficiency of juice extraction.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved "reamer" upon which a section of fruit may be disposed for relative rotation under pressure with the extraction of juice occurring in a minimum period of time and with the highest degree of efficiency in juice extraction.